Solo yo (Yaoi)
by LeyiUzumaki
Summary: Todo da comienzo cuando Yugi Muto , arma un extraño rompecabezas, que le regalaron. Desde que lo armo, Yami apareció en su vida, pero para su sorpresa, el mayor actúa de manera extraña, lo abraza ¿Lo besa? Y no quiere detenerse ahí. Solo él puede verlo, oírlo ¿Sentirlo? Yami, solo Yami quien es su viva imagen, solo ciertos detalles lo separan de ser dos gotas de agua.


Hola, espero haya fans Yaoi de esta pareja ._.

Espero que os guste el fic. Que mas. Si no te gusta es tu problema, fuera de mi historia ._.

Tengo experiencia escribiendo fic, pero no Yaoi, es mi primera vez, aunque creo, que lo hago bien, eso espero.

Disfruten.

* * *

Todo empezo el dia de su cumpleaños número 15 cuando su abuelo le regalo un extraño rompecabezas, pero a Yugi siempre le gustaban ese tipos de cosas, desde que era un niño, un niño que jamás dejo ser.

Un año después lo termino de resolver, valla que le había costado, se sentía en paz con sí mismo, así que solo suspiro y se lanzó a su cama, quedándose profundamente dormido.

Al otro dia despertando exaltado, no era costumbre que le ocurriera eso.

— ¡Ah! ¡Llegare tarde!—la alarma había sonado, así que atino a levantarse veloz como el mismo rayo, fue hasta el baño, se acomodó su cabello parado tricolor, se lavó la cara, cepillo los dientes, fue a su habitación y se cambió, pero al momento de buscar su mochila, esta no estaba. — ¿Huh? Pero si la deje aquí ayer—miro a su alrededor, quedando pasmado con lo que vio.

—Buscabas esto…—otro chico de cabello tricolor, ojos morados, un poco más alto que el, con esa mirada penetrante y segura de sí mismo, le hablo con la voz de igual manera.

—T-tu…—era increíble, apenas podía decir algo, así que cayo sentado en el suelo, viendo de pie aquel chico que era su viva imagen, solo por ciertos detalles, la altura, la mirada, la voz, sus gestos y parte de su cabello, que marcaban cierta diferencia.

—Llegaremos tarde…—de nuevo esa voz, que no le permitía musitar cosa alguna—Levántate…—le ofreció su mano, la tomo y el mayor lo atrajo hacia sí, capturándolo en una abrazo.

—Etto, Etto ¿Quién eres?—pregunto nervioso el menor.

—Te lo diré si me regalas un beso…—el menor se apartó y lo miro de pies a cabezas—Tengo que irme…—dijo—seguro es un mal sueño, ya pasara…—pensó confundido, pero el mayor no le entrego su mochila.

—Si la quieres, ven y quítamela…—advirtió, el menor hizo un puchero y se acercó para obtener lo que era suyo, cuando la puerta de su habitación de se abrió, la mochila cayó al suelo, su otro yo, seguía allí, pero al parecer, solo el menor podía verlo.

—Llegaras tarde Yugi, baja a desayunar…—dijo su madre, con tranquilidad, el cogió su mochila, el mayor sonrió y así como Yugi siguió a su madre, el otro yo, lo siguió a él, pero nadie parecía notarlo.

Al terminar su desayuno, siendo observado por la copia de sus bellos ojos color mora, se levantó, lo miro y se fue corriendo, asustado, sin comprender lo que le pasaba.

—Solo es mi imaginación…—se dijo, calmo su respiración y fue camino a la secundaria, pero se detuvo abruptamente al pasar por un tienda, cuyos vidrios de la misma, lo reflejaban, tal y como era, de flecos rubios caídos, en la punta de todo su cabello era morado como sus ojos y en el medio negro. Su estatura era normal, no para un chico de 16 años, y tenía esa mirada dulce y pacifista. — ¡Qué bien!-festejo, pero cuando iba a retomar su camino, vio algo mas reflejado.

—De verdad somos muy apuestos, Yugi…—de nuevo esa vos y ese otro yo. Solo salió corriendo, mirando por momento hacia atrás, parando, al ver que ese otro, ya no estaba y siguió su curso normal hasta entrar a la secundaria, pero antes de entrar al aula, una mano lo jalo, detrás de una columna.

— ¿Quién eres…?—dijo serio, pero con mirada dulce.

—Dije que si querías saberlo, tendrías que besarme primero…—recordó el mayor, pero Yugi se sonrojo e intento mirar a un lado, pero el mayor no se lo permitió, juntando los labios de ambos, en un beso suave y demandante.—Yami… Puedes llamarme Yami…—sumamente confundido, recibió otro beso, pero este fue más profundo.

—Um…—Yami lo soltó y dejaron de estar ocultos detrás de esa columna.

—Mejor entremos…—dijo sonriente y Yugi lo siguió, desconfiando de un extraño que el solo podía ver y además, que acababa de besarlo.

Toda la clase se la pasó distraído, apenas había prestado atención a su profesor, mientras el solo podía ver a Yami, sentado en el suelo, contra su pupitre, a un costado. Lo miro de reojo y sonrió, sin saber por qué, recordando el beso, que lo hizo sonrojarse.

—Etto… Profesor puedo ir al baño…—pidió, y este le dio permiso, observando como su alumno salía a toda prisa. Al llegar al baño entro y lo único que hizo fue mirarse en uno de los espejos, viéndose como era normal, nada extraño había con él, su reflejo era normal.

—Me buscabas…—Yami fue quien lo abrazo por detrás, apoyándose en su cabeza, aplastando así, parte de su cabello.

—Yami…—susurro, se apartó y volvió a mirarlo, pero este se le acerco intimidándolo, con una mano en el bolsillo, siendo capaz de observar más detalles, que lo hacían diferente. —Su ropa…—pensó, ya que el mayor tenía puesto el uniforme de su escuela, pero solo la camisa blanca, por otro lado, Yugi si la tenía la chaqueta del mismo— ¿Por estas aquí?

—Eh… Yo estaba sellado aquí…—de la nada apareció en su mano, el rompecabezas, que Yugi la noche anterior, había terminado de armar, luego de intentarlo por un año.

— ¿T-tu eres yo…?

—Lo único que recuerdo, es que quien resolviera esto, me liberara, para proclamarme como su amo y amante—se acercó al tricolor, observándolo fijamente con esos ojos morados penetrantes, pero estos no eran pacíficos y dulces como los de Yugi, podrían ser del mismo color, pero cada uno tenía una expresión.

—Etto… No lo hagas más…—estiro sus manos, intentando separarse de su otro yo, con ese muro a base de dos brazos y dos manos.

—Ahora te pertenezco y me perteneces, soy tu amo…—tomo ambas muñecas del menor, pudiéndose acercar a este, y así poder fundir ambas bocas, en un beso—Y amante…—finalizo, retomando el beso, aprovechando sus labios inocentes, que estaban entreabiertos para adentrar su lengua y jugar con la de Yugi, que se mostraba ansiosa.

—Y-Yami…—dijo entre el beso, suspiro y se dejó llevar, pero en algún momento tenían que separarse, por la falta de aire.

Pov, Yugi;

Solo yo puedo verlo, oírlo, sentirlo. Es extraño, pero esta nueva sensación me gusta tanto, como cuando sale un nuevo juego y voy corriendo para ser el primero que lo pruebe. Yo soy solo el único que está probando a Yami, Tan bien es extraño hacer este tipo de cosas, con un chico, pero no cualquier chico, alguien como yo, pero con una actitud decidida.

—Debo volver…—lo aparte, pero me robo otro beso y no pude resistirme.

—Vamos…—de nuevo esa voz que penetra mis oídos y hace que obtenga toda mi atención.

— ¡Bien!-¿Emocionado por qué? Me pregunte, luego asentí un si con la cabeza y seguido por él, volví al salón, fui regañado por el profesor, de todas formas, la clase ya estaba por finalizar, así que no dure mucho tiempo fuera del aula.

— ¡Yugi!—parado frente a mi estaba Jounochi-kun, mi mejor amigo, con el que siempre veíamos esas películas prohibidas y salimos a todos lados.

— ¡Jounochi-kun!

—Gomen Yugi, no podremos ir a probar ese nuevo juego, pero te prometo que iremos mañana—me dijo sacudiendo mi cabello, como si fuera un niño pequeño con su hermano mayor, luego se fue y vi la cara molesta de Yami, quien desapareció de mi vista un buen tiempo.

Me sentía triste porque Yami se había ido, durante todas las clases había estado desaparecido y por esa misma razón no fui a probar ese nuevo juego, al salir de la escuela y fui directamente a mi casa, donde no había nadie. Comí algunas frituras, mientras jugaba un juego, sentado en la alfombra que estaba en medio de mi habitación.

Fin Pov Yugi

Yami apareció, tomando por sorpresa al menor, quien sintió felicidad al verlo, pero luego quedo sorprendido, al momento de sentir los labios de oji-morado sobre los suyos, eran exigentes y demás apasionados, el aire empezaba a faltar, pero al mayor no me importo y siguió besando con desquites al menor, que atino a separarlo.

—Yo soy tu amo y solo debes mirarme a mi…—le advirtió celoso, celoso por ver lo amable que había sido Yugi con Jounochi.

—Huh…—Yugi lo miro y entendió perfectamente la actitud de su otro yo. — ¿Esta celoso?—se preguntó, Yami desapareció. —No te vayas…—hablo con tristeza, pero el oji-morado no apareció.-Es solo mi amigo…. Yami—suplico con sus ojos también color mora, que volviera, ya que sabía que mayor podía verlo.

—Mejor así…—frente con frente estaban—Pero tendré que castigarte…—amenazo con simpatía, besando a Yugi, quien ya no era capaz de resistirse, cruzando sus brazos por detrás del cuello del mayor.

Luego de terminar los deberes, bajo a cenar, seguido por el tricolor mayor, quien también comía, pero nadie era capaz de verlo, siendo más extraño para Yugi, quien ni bien termino, subió y se preparó para dormir.

— ¡Yami detente!—exclamo, sintiendo la cálida mano del oji-morado, que lo besaba, y acariciaba por debajo de su camisa de dormir.

—Dormimos juntos—propuso, se acostó en la cama y con el dedo invito al menor para que se acueste también.

—Etto, Etto…—se moría de vergüenza, pero el otro insistió tanto, que fue difícil seguir diciendo no, así que se acostó resignado, dándole la espalda a Yami, quien aprovecho su cuello descubierto, para besarlo y succionarlo levemente, dejando una marca roja, que desapareció de inmediato.

—Buenas noche Yugi…—le dijo, casi obligándolo a que se dé la vuelta, quedando frente a frente, dándose un beso de buenas noches.

—Buenas noches Yami…—dijo, al terminar el beso, que otra vez le hacía tener esas sensaciones extrañas, que fueran las culpables, de no haber podido dormir enseguida. —Hueles bien…—pensó, ya que el mayor tenía su pecho desnudo y su nariz estaba pegada al mismo, pudiendo aspirar su aroma varonil, sin querer.- ¡Que cosas pienso!—se exalta, Yami lo escucho.

—Me haces cosquillas…—susurro algo ronco, abrazando con más posesión a Yugi, que con gran dificultad logro dormirse.

* * *

¿Que tal? Estuvo bien ¿Cierto? eso espero.

Nos leemos al siguiente ^^

Sayonara

07/02/2014

Proximo capitulo 2: ¿Locura?


End file.
